


Blame Myself

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Stargate: Continuum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam both loves and hates to hear alternate-Jack’s voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Myself

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Clipped" (song by Halou)

For the dozenth time, Sam started to dial Daniel’s number, and hung up the phone. Then, also for the dozenth time, she punched in a different set of numbers and waited for it to ring.

“ _O’Neill_ ,” said the voice on the other end.

Sam swallowed. “Sir.”

“ _Carter_.” It was what she wanted to hear, her name in that voice— what she dreaded to hear, her name with no warmth behind it. “ _Can I help you?_ ”

She swallowed again, blinking back sudden tears. “No, sir. Sorry for bothering you.”

There was a pause. “ _For what it’s worth, colonel_ ,” he said. “ _I am sorry it’s all gone down like this._ ”

“I— Thank you, sir. Good night.”

He didn’t say anything, but she waited for the line to go dead before she ended the call. Sam swore to herself that she wouldn’t call him again, like she had every time before, but she knew she would.

Just like every time before.

THE END


End file.
